


Heating Up

by badlywrittensin



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Brat, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femslash, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Groping, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Loud Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whining, bottom lesbian, dom tease, hardcore teasing, top lesbian, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlywrittensin/pseuds/badlywrittensin
Summary: The idea for this stemmed from my friend, who after watching firebringer, suggested I write smut. At first I made it purposely awful, but now we are trying to see 'who can write the better smut.' His is on fanfiction.net and ao3 and his username is TheMrInsomniac, and his fanfic is called 'Finding Something to Eat'. Have fun reading this sin that had countless fanfiction tropes in it. Essentially Jemilla and Zazzalil talk and it leads to them having sex. That's about it.





	1. Chapter 1

After Jemilla and Zazzalil returned to their tribe, now married, they regained control over the tribe. In a fairly short period of time, they had rebuilt plenty of huts, one of which Jemilla and Zazzalil lived in. It was the first night that everyone was able to go to their respective huts; they were done with the caves for good.

*early evening *

 

             There's a fire burning on the ground in the center of the huts. Jemilla sat in the doorway, watching the fire slowly burn. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see her wife. "Hey Zazz, what's up?" She asked. Zazzalil shrugged. “Nothing in particular, just tired.” Jemilla moved over. “Well sit down” Zazzalil sat, and leaned her head on Jemilla’s shoulder. The two sat there, watching the sun begin to set in silence. Jemilla noticed Zazzalil was being exceptionally quiet, even for being tired. After internally debating whether or not to ask if she was okay, she decided to speak up. "Hey Zazzalil, are you okay?" Zazzalil was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking. " Yea, I've just been thinking .... " she trailed off. "Yeah? What is it?" Jemilla asked, concerned. "I guess about all the time we spent apart when you weren't with the tribe... I feel really awful about it, I should've come looking for you too make sure you were okay or something and I didn't do anything about it..... I just let you leave, and did nothing! You could've died, and it would've been my fault .." her voice cracked, trying to hold back tears. " I'm sorry. I don't know why you'd be with me after that, I mean you don't have to be with me, I don't deserve you." Jemilla put her arms around her. "Babe, no don't worry about that. We both acted stupid, and I have no reason to hold it against you. Besides, if I didn't want to marry you, I wouldn't have proposed, would I? " Zazzalil smiled through tears. "Yeah, I guess not. It's just been bothering me, and I wanted to talk to you about it. But thank you. For not being mad. "Hey of course not. No ones perfect anyways." Jemilla softly grabs Zazzalil's face , wiping the remaining tears from her face before softly kissing her for the first time. She pulled back, "Is that oka-" she was cut off when Zazzalil leaned in for another kiss. It was Zazzalil's turn to pull back. The women looked at each other, both blushing. "Of course it's okay... it's really nice." Zazzalil said, smiling softly. Jemilla smiled back. "Well I'm glad you think that." Jemilla leaned down to kiss her wife once more, deeper this time. They sat in silence for a couple moments, before Jemilla grabbed Zazzalil’s hand. "Want to continue this inside?" Zazzalil nodded.

 

              When they got inside, Jemilla grabbed Zazzalil's other hand, kissing her. She felt Zazzalil lean into the kiss, and continued, pinning her against the wall. Jemilla lightly bit Zazzalil's lip, continuing pinning her against the wall. At one point, she felt Zazzalil almost moan into the kiss. As soon as she realized what she'd done, Zazzalil pulled back, flustered. “I-uh-I’m-” Jemilla smirked. "Well, someone’s excitable." A faint blush formed on Zazzalil’s face. "Shut up!" Jemilla giggled. "I never said I minded it. Actually, it's kind of cute. Although most people don't ‘react’ that quickly." Zazzalil crossed her arms. " I'm new to this, okay?" Jemilla raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She asked. " You haven't done this before?" Zazzalil laughed nervously. "Jemilla, I think you know the answer. With the exception of the time we weren't in the same tribe, you always saw I had no relationships of this sort with anyone. And nothing occurred when you were gone either. So, no, I have never done that until just now..or.. further before." As she said this, a deep blush appeared on her face. Jemilla softly grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Whenever you're ready, we can make that happen." "Well thank you, but, how do I say this,.. I don't exactly know how to do it." Zazzalil looked down in embarrassment, biting her lower lip. Jemilla gave her shoulder a light squeeze of reassurance. "Babe. Listen. That's totally okay. I have plenty of experience. So I can take care of you." At that she winked. Zazzalil looked up into her hazel eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed Jemilla quickly, before backing down. "Hey, babe...?" She asked in a softer voice. "I was wondering, if maybe we could do that now? " As she said this, she averted her eyes, too embarassed to make eye contact. Jemilla was slightly taken aback, but not displeased, to say the least. "If you're sure you're ready, I am. Just tell me if anything is too much, or if you want to stop." "Okay. So.. what do we do, exactly?" Jemilla grinned. "Well, first you usually start making out. Which we were already doing. Then it kinda just goes from there." Zazzalil smiled. "Okay well... let’s continue doing that. "

 

             From there, Jemilla grabbed Zazzalil around the waist, kissing her. They continued kissing, and Jemilla pinned her back into the wall. Jemilla began kissing down her neck, causing Zazzalil to softly whine. When she got to her collarbones, she stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Asked Zazzalil, slightly out of breath. "I actually liked that" Jemilla raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I can tell. But, uh, can I take this off?" Jemilla tugged lightly at Zazzalils dress. "Oh! Yea." Jemilla pulled her dress off, throwing it across the room. She looked down at her wife's body. She had soft curves, but Jemilla could see she was actually pretty buff underneath the softness. "Damn Zazz. You're more toned than I thought." Zazzalil smirked. "Oh really? You into that ?" Jemilla lightly ran her fingers down Zazzalil's torso, stopping just above her shorts. "Yea I guess I'd say I'm pretty damn into it." Zazzalil softly moaned at the touch. At that, Jemilla grinned. "Well you're sensitive aren't you." Zazzalil rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut UP, I am not." Jemilla rolled her eyes right back at her. "You say shut up, because it's true. You just don't wanna admit it." Zazzalil stuck out her tongue. "You can't prove it, now, can you?" Jemilla smirked. "Oh I think I can" she traced her finger down the smaller woman's collarbones, to her chest. Zazzalil raised an eyebrow, trying to conceal that she was actually into it. "Oh really-oOOOoH. " she cut herself off, feeling Jemilla run those nimble fingers over her nipples. She grabbed her boob and roughly groped her, causing Zazzalil to moan her name. 'Je-jemillA " Jemilla bent down, her face inches from Zazzalils. "Now, does that prove it?" Even though she was barely coherent, Zazzalil responded. "Mm-m-maYbe." Jemilla smiled. " Well then I'll just have you 'prove it' more, won't I?" Before continuing, she pulled off her own top. Zazzalil stared up at her, face bright red. "Like what you see?" Jemilla asked, teasingly. Zazzalil nodded. "Had a feeling you would. Now, where were we? Oh. Right." She continued what she had been doing before, groping her and occasionally lightly brushing her fingertips across the smaller ones nipples, causing her to make more high pitched moan like sounds. She slowly moved her hands lower, getting to her hips. Before taking off her shorts, Jemilla traced circles around Zazzalils hips, trailing to her inner thighs. She brushed her fingers lightly over her shorts, feeling how wet she was. Jemilla smirked. “Excited now, aren’t we?” “Sh-shut up.” Jemilla slid off Zazzalils shorts, leaving her completely exposed. She slid two fingers into her vagina. "Is this okay?" She asked before doing anything more. Zazzalil nodded. “ Okay then." Jemilla started flicking her fingers, slowly getting faster. “Mmmn..ddamnn….” Zazzalil whined. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman, weaving her fingers through her hair. Jemilla felt Zazz’s grip on her hair grow tighter as she kept going. At this, she decided she would make Zazzalil’s first time fucking awesome. She went down to in between her legs, and ran her tongue lightly over her clit, which caused Zazzalil to moan particularly loud. She kept this up, moving her tongue in circles, and trying different speed and pressure to see how Zazz would react, all while still moving her fingers. “HolLy..mnm. je-jEmiLLaA-” Zazzzalil moaned, still roughly gripping Jemilla’s hair. Finally, she hit a spot that cause Zazzalil to moan particularly loud. Assuming she had found the g spot, Jemilla continued hitting that spot, changing speed throughout. Pretty soon, she could feel her wife getting close. "Mmm..nhnnhnn...ffuCkKkk." Then, Zazzalil''s eyes widened. She was flushed completely red from her face to her chest. Her mouth fell open into a sort of silent scream. Jemilla felt the walls of her vagina spasm and her inner thighs quiver as she came. Jemilla once more lightly ran her fingers down Zazzalils chest til she rode out her orgasm. She then slid her fingers out, and stood up, just in time to catch the now exhausted Zazzalil, who was barely able to stand up now. She eased the smaller woman down, so they were both laying on the ground. "Did I prove it?" Zazzalil looked over at her, still out of breath. "Yeah... that was... wow." Jemilla smirked. "Amazing?" Zazzalil nodded. "Yea.." she lay there for a few seconds , before trying to sit up. "Jemilla!" Jemilla looked over. "What's up?" Zazzalil looked over at her. "I didn't do anything!" Jemilla took a moment to process what she meant, then started laughing. "What the hell is funny about that? I feel bad! You didn't get anything out of it! " Zazzalil exclaimed, genuinely concerned. "Babe, relax it is FINE. You weren't experienced enough. Besides," she smirked " I certainly did get something out of doing you, you're pretty hot. Especially when you're as loud as you were." Zazzalil turned red. "Oh.. thank you." Then, " wait what do you mean by 'loud"?!?" Jemilla turned over on her side, facing her wife. "It means what I said. You," she booped her nose, “Are loud during sex.” Zazzalil's blush got darker, if possible. "Ohh." Was all she said, before hiding her face in Jemilla's shoulder. "I’m probably not that loud." She mumbled. Jemilla kissed the top of Zazzalil’s head. “ Seeing as I was the one who just did you, I can say you are, in fact, very loud.” “But I’m not.” Zazzalil mumbled. Jemilla rolled her eyes. "Whatever babe." Zazzalil lifted her head, looking up into Jemillas eyes. “Jemilla?’’ Jemilla looked down. “Yeah?’ “I love you.” Jemilla kissed the blonde on the top of her head. “Love you too, Zazz.” Jemilla put her arms around her, and the two fell asleep like that, holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally morning sex. Zazz is a major fucking brat, Jemilla is a hella top, likes teasing the fuck out of Zazz. lots of teasing. Enjoy.

*the next morning*

 

            Jemilla woke up early, before the sun had even begun to rise. She looked down at the smaller woman, who still clung to her in her sleep. As sweet as it was, they had to get up soon. Just as sunrise broke, she lightly shook her awake. “Zazz. Babe. It’s morning. Get up,” Zazzalill stirred in her state of half-sleep. “Can we not today?” she mumbled. “Zazz, I feel the same but come on.” Zazzalil reluctantly stood up, but almost fell down instantly. “ What in the-” Jemilla steadied her before she fell, sitting her down. “Oh, yeah, that happens to some people their first time around, their legs get all weak and shaky. You’ll be fine pretty soon.” she grinned. “Although, I have to say, the fact your legs are still weak is kind of impressive. I must’ve done well. “Zazzalil flushed for a moment, but then started smirking. Jemilla raised an eyebrow. “Zazz, what exactly are you smiling about?’ Zazzalil looked up at Jemilla, grabbing her hand and pulling her down so they were both sitting. “Well, since you did so amazing last night I have to.. Repay you, right? I mean, if I still can barely stand, then how am I supposed to go hunting?” Jemilla was slightly taken aback by the small blonde’s boldness. “Zazz, what are you suggesting?” Zazz giggled, leaning close to her face. “Well, until I can walk again, we have to pass time...so why not let me do you?” She traced her finger down the the taller woman’s body, reaching the band of her skirt. “I mean,.. If you’d like it.” “Well, of course I would like it, but we have work to do-OoOhhH.” She stopped talking when she felt Zazzalil slide her hand up her skirt, brushing her fingertips against her inner thighs. Zazzalil grinned, and pulled off Jemilla’s skirt. She kept one hand at Jemilla’s inner thigh, while using her free hand to lightly grope the taller woman. Zazzalil leaned up and kissed Jemilla’s neck, quickly trailing down to her chest. “Damn Zazz..you’re pretty good at this.” Jemilla said, her breathing quicker than its normal rate. Zazzalil looked up. “I am? Good to know.” At that, she ran her fingers over Jemilla’s crotch, easily slipping two finger inside her. She curled her fingers inside of her, quickly flicking them. As she did this, Zazzalil continued paying attention to Jemilla’s chest, brushing her fingertips across her nipples and groping her. Jemilla, while quieter than Zazzalil, no doubt was enjoying this. “Holy…” she softly breathed, her moans from pleasure becoming more audible. Zazzalil continued rapidly moving her finger, trying to find the g spot. She used her thumb to rub circles around her clit, while keeping speed with her index and middle finger. Zazzalil hit one spot that made Jemilla moan particularly loud, so she kept hitting that spot, picking up her speed. “dDamn Zazz,” Jemilla moaned. Zazzalil kept hitting that spot, and soon felt the the inner walls of her vagina quiver, and her legs shake. “Fuckk…” Jemilla moaned. Zazalil kept her fingers moving across her body, until she was certain Jemilla was finished. Zazzalil then leaned up, face-to-face with her wife. “Sooooooo? Did you like it?” Jemilla looked up at her, still out of breath. Zazzalil grinned. “I think you diiidddd, you seemed to.” Jemilla caught her breath, now able to speak. “Well duh. You’re pretty fucking good. Especially considering that was your first time doing anyone.” Zazzalil kissed her, then lay down next to her. “Good. I’m glad you liked it. Last night was..really amazing, I wanted you to feel that too.” Jemilla looked over at her. “Zazzalil, that is the sweetest, yet sappiest thing ever.” Zazzalil’s cheeks reddened. “But it’s true!” Jemilla rolled over so they were face to face. Jemilla rested her hand on Zazzalil’s waist, “Awww. Well it is very sweet.” However, before she could say anything else, she felt Zazzalil flinch, which surprised her. “Zazz? You okay?” The smaller one looked up. “Oh! Yea, I’m sorry, I’m just ticklish..” Jemilla grinned, a devilish look in her eyes. “Oh really?” Zazzalil nodded. “Yeah, what’s it to ya?”

 

         Jemilla responded by tickling the blonde’s side, sending her into a fit of giggling. She tried tickling the brunette back, but got no response. “Hey! Unfair!” Zazzalil pouted. Jemilla smirked, tickling Zazzalil’s belly, pinning her to the groud. “It’s not unfair, babe, I’m just not ticklish.” Zazzalil squirmed under her, unable to keep composure when Jemilla started tickling her again. She stopped, only to say, “Sooo you ticklish anywhere else?” Zazzalil smirked. “I’m not going to tell you that. But……. wanna hear something funny?” Jemilla raised an eyebrow. “What’s funny, Zazz?” Zazzalil got a wicked look in her eyes. “I was actually able to walk this morning. I faked it we could..spend more time together.” Jemilla looked genuinely surprised. “Damn, Zazz. You got me there. That was a pretty good plan.” Zazzalil’s grin widened.“I know.” she said, seeming quite proud of herself. The tall brunette smirked. “Now, back to where we were...if you won’t tell me where you’re ticklish….I’ll just have to find out myself.” She tried tickling the smaller one’s neck, which elicited something in between a giggle and a moan from Zazz. Jemilla grinned. “What was that, Zazzalil?” She tried tickling the smaller woman’s neck again, causing the same reaction and sending her into a fluster. “What? I’m just ticklish there, I was laughing!” Jemilla gave her a look saying, just laughing my ass. “Oh really? Well, if that’s all it is, then you’re clearly not going to be..” she trailed off, running one hand down to in between Zazz’s legs. Just by brushing her fingers there, they got wet. She smirked, leaving her one hand just brushing against her crotch, other still holding her down. “Well, looks like you’re a little more than ‘ticklish…” she lightly kissed her neck. “.... unless that’s another word for ‘turned on’. Zazzalil flushed bright red from her face to her collarbones, as she tried suppressing a soft whimper that escaped her lips. Jemilla leaned in closer to the small blonde. “Getting noisy already, Zazz?’ she teased. “Sh-shut upPp nnNHnhnmMmff.” Zazzalil said, trying to keep her voice even as the tall brunette ran her one hand lightly over that spot on her neck, the other hand right over her crotch. Jemilla ran her index finger over the smaller one’s clit. At this, Zazzalil moaned, thrusting her hips forward. “Eager, aren’t you?’’ Jemilla stopped moving her hand and grinned, looking at the small blonde squirm. “Why’d you stOp? Zazzalil whined. “Because,” the tall brunette smirked, brushing her fingers right near her clit. “It’s fun to tease you.” she continued nimbly moving her fingers, essentially everywhere except where she knew Zazz wanted them. “You get all squirmy, and whiny, and flustered, and it’s cute.” She quickly flicked her finger over Zazzalil’s clit, making her moan. “unnffmnm.,, JemMilLa..” Jemilla continued ‘teasing’ Zazzalil, purposely not hitting her most sensitive spots. Zazzalil moved her hips forward, trying to get Jemilla’s hand where she wanted it. After a few minutes of this, Jemilla slid two digits into Zazz’s vagina, while lightly flicking her clit with her thumb. “Mmnnfnf.. ffUCK” Zazzalil moaned. Jemilla quickly felt her wife get close, and purposely slowed down, before moving her fingers quickly again. Zazzalil wrapped her legs around the taller woman, rocking her hips to the same speed Jemilla moved her fingers. As she felt her get close again, Jemilla yet again slowed down. “What the ffuuCKk” Zazzalil whined. Jemilla grinned. “I said it was fun to tease you, didn’t I?” She quickened her speed, moving her fingers more feverently. Within a few minutes, she felt Zazzalil get close a third time, and completely stopped, keeping her fingers hovering just over her g spot and clit. “Whaa,mnnnmmNnygh?” Zazzalil whimpered. Jemilla smirked. “Oh, I’m just taking a little break...I’m a bit tired.” She looked down at the little blonde, who was squirming. “Why? Do you..want me to do something, Zazz?” she leaned in close. “You know..” Zazzalil half whined, half moaned, barely coherent. God, she was so close, she could barely think . Jemilla shook her head. “No, I don’t know, do tell me.” Zazzalil pouted, before almost whispering. “You know..mm-make me..cum.”she half whispered, half moaned the last word, embarrassed. Jemilla smirked. “Say that again? I didn’t quite catch it.” The small blonde was blushing more than Jemilla had seen her before. “M-mmake me cummmm..” Jemilla grinned. “Aw, that’s what you want? Well, I think I could do that.” She picked up where she left off, moving at an even quicker pace. Minutes later, she felt Zazzalil’s vagina spasm and her inner legs shake as she came, letting out a loud, languid, moan. “jJeEEmMMillLLlAAAaaaA” Jemilla lightly kissed her neck, and waited for Zazzalil to ride out her orgasm before sliding her fingers out. Jemilla flopped down next to her now exhausted wife. “Well that was certainly fun.” she said, looking over at the smaller woman, who was still catching her breath.

 

           “Holy fuck Jemilla..” Jemilla grinned. “You liked that?” Zazzalil nodded, still breathless. Jemilla kissed her. “Aw, good. Did you like it enough you’d be up for another round?” she ran her fingers over Zazzalil’s lower stomach, stopping at her hips. “Oh! Again?” Zazzalil asked. “Only if you think you’re up for it.” Jemilla grinned. Zazzalil blushed, but then grinned back. “I dunno. Want to find out?” she teased. Jemilla smirked, running her fingers from the blonde’s hips to her inner thighs. “ I don’t think I’ll have a problem finding that out.” She leaned over the smaller woman, kissing her neck, then moved down to her collarbones. Jemilla lightly groped her, while continuing kissing down her torso. “MnnnNNFnf.” Zazzalil moaned, biting her lip, trying to muffle herself. Jemilla looked up, moving closer to the blonde’s face. “Aww, trying to keep quiet?” she teased, running her hand lightly over Zazz’s boob. “N-no.” Zazzalil softly said, the pitch of her voice getting higher. “If that’s true, then,” She ran her thumb over Zazzalil’s bottom lip, which she was biting on, “why are you biting your lip?” “Uhmmnn” Zazzalil’s face got bright red; Jemilla had just called her out, and it didn’t help that she was running those light, quick moving fingers down her chest, to her lower stomach. She whined, reflexively biting down on her lip again. Jemilla smirked. “Looks like I was right.” she kissed Zazz, who was now blushing even more. Jemilla grinned, kissing Zazzalil’s neck and moving down to her chest. She ran her tongue over one of the now squirming blonde’s nipples. “mnnfuuhHhh jeMiLlLaAa” Zazzalil moaned. Jemilla pulled back for a moment and looked up, just to say, “Saying my name already, Zazz?” before Zazzalil could retort, Jemilla continued doing this, lightly sucking on her soft nipples, moving across her chest, then kissing down her torso to her crotch. Jemilla gently coaxed Zazzalil’s legs open, giving her more ‘access.” She flicked her tongue over the smaller woman’s clit, then circled her tongue around it. “FFfuhHhHhhhh” Zazzalil whined, grabbing onto the brunette’s hair, while wrapping her legs around the her. She jerked her hips forward, as Jemilla moved her tongue faster, putting more pressure on Zazzali’s clit. Jemilla continued skillfully flicking her tongue around, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Zazzalil closer. Just as she felt Zazz get close, Jemilla inserted a finger inside her, flicking her finger. She had no problem quickly finding her g spot. She kept up flicking her finger as well as her tongue, and Zazzalil quickly came “NNhnnhgHGHGHgnmffffffuuuhhH,” Zazzalil moaned, her back arched, and she was almost screaming with pleasure. The inside of her quivered, her legs shook, and her whole body flushed a bright pink. Jemilla let Zazzalil ride her orgasm out before sliding her fingers out and lifting her head up. Jemilla leaned up, kissing the little blonde’s neck. “That was quick, babe.” she said. Zazzalil, who was now exhausted, just nodded, still out of breath. Jemilla smiled down at her wife, brushing the stray strands of hair off her damp forehead. “You tired?” she asked. “Yeaahh” Zazzalil answered. “Babe that was amazing.” Jemilla grinned. “I know.” She kissed Zazz, but when she pulled back she saw her make a face. “What’s that taste.-ooohhh” Zazzalil realized as she asked, her face flushing red. The tall brunette giggled. “I think you know.” she licked it off her fingers, maintaining eye contact with Zazz. “You’re very sweet, in more ways than one.” “W-well thank you,’” said Zazzalil, somewhat flustered, but too tired to really think. Jemilla sat up. “Well, I guess it’s back to work,” she said. “Whhaaa?” Zazzalil grumbled, half asleep. Jemilla grinned. “You heard me. Work. We have to go work. C’mon, I’ll help you up.” she grabbed her hands, pulling Zazzalil up from lying down to standing. However, the whole ‘standing’ thing didn’t last long, as Zazz’s whole body felt like jelly, and she fell instantly to her knees, head resting on the tall brunette’s legs. Jemilla looked down at her wife, smirking. "I guess we really won’t be doing work today, huh?” Zazzalil nodded, too tired to retort. “Well, I guess we can take a day off.” Jemilla said, ruffling the small blonde's already-messy hair before sitting down. Zazzalil lay down, pulling Jemilla down with her. She cuddled up close to the taller woman, resting her head on her shoulder, and wrapping her arms around her waist, before falling asleep. Jemilla looked down, momentarily surprised by the little blonde’s clinginess. “Damn,” Jemilla thought. “She actually looks really sweet and pure like this. It’s cute, her being all affectionate.” She put her arms around Zazz, kissing the top of her head. “Sleep well, Zazz.” Jemilla whispered, before falling asleep herself.

 

The End


End file.
